Perfeita Itália
by Juks
Summary: Cansado da vida que tinha ele tirou férias.   Persistente , ela se mudou para Roma.   Ele queria esquecer ,  Ela queria ser lembrada ,   Ele queria ter um tempo só para ele ,  Ela queria ajudar o mundo.  Duas pessoas , dois objetivos , um destino.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Hello people ! I am here again so ...

Essa é a minha terceira fic aqui nesse site , tive a ideia porque queria fazer uma personagem que usasse roupas na moda .. tosco , eu sei kkk , mas acabou que deu nisso e eu realmente to gostando da história que se formou na minha cabeça , por isso peço a vocês leitores que **deixem ****um review** dizendo se devo ou não continuar

beijos ! E ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM !

* * *

**Prólogo**

Em dois continentes diferentes existiam duas pessoas muito especiais , que fariam a diferença e mostrariam ao mundo que tudo é possível , basta batalhar .

Uma jovem italiana com a ambição de mudar o mundo , melhorá-lo e para isso só precisava de uma chance de ser ouvida ,mas essa chance não chegava.

Um jovem americano que ama passar seu conhecimento ,mas estava cansado de ter tanto prestigio e responsabilidade.

A Italia é o cenário dessa bela história , repleta de obstaculos e ambições . O lugar do amor , vai ser palco de uma das histórias mais fantásticas que o ser humano já presenciou ,com os melhores atores e atrizes , que atuam sendo eles mesmos , escrevendo seus roteiros , construindo um destino.

* * *

N/A:

pequeno , eu sei , mas é só o prólogo , o 1 capitulo será bem maior ,

só digam se devo continuar deixando um **REVIEW** !

beijos


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: **_

_**Olá gente , aqui está o primeiro cap da fic , espero que gostem ! Obrigada a quem comentou e/ou adicionou a fic aos favoritos **_

_**BOA LEITURA ! COMENTEM !**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

**Itália - 2007**

Isabella passava a mão pelos cabelos tentando , novamente , melhorar o que estava redigindo.

-Não é possível estar tão ruim assim – Ela reclamava batucando os dedos no tampo da mesa.

Era a quarta vez que ela apagava todo o texto e tentava o reescrever , mas havia um bloqueio ,talvez pelo nervosismo , por ser novidade aquilo .Afinal , acabara de se formar na faculdade , com 23 anos ,e ser um ecólogo é uma grande responsabilidade.

Isabella tinha vários projeto em mente , que se os explorasse , dariam realmente certo. Mas no momento ela só pensava em redigir aquele texto.

-Bella, não adianta você ficar se forçando a escrever algo que eles nem vão se dar ao trabalho de ler – Disse Giuliana ,entrando no quarto de bella.

Giuliana era uma amiga de bella , tinha 25 anos e era publicitária .Elas tinham se conhecido na faculdade e então se tornaram amigas .Giuliana não era considerada , por bella , sua melhor amiga , somente sua amiga.

-Por que não leriam ? Eu tenho um diploma ! –Retrucou indignada.

-Mas não tem um trabalho ,nem referencias e muito menos um currículo descente .Como quer que eles te levem a sério ?

Ela bufou encostando seu rosto no tampo da mesa. Isabella sabia que a amiga tinha razão , por mais que tivesse um diploma , nunca iria ser levada a sério sem um trabalho e currículo descentes .Afinal , ela estava tentando se comunicar com a presidência e isso era algo estritamente difícil de se fazer.

**Massachusetts , EUA – 2007**

Era raro alguém tão novo ser contratado para lecionar em Harvard ,mas casos excepcionais acontecem e esse foi o caso de Edward Walter Cullen . Com apenas 25 anos de idade ele fora convocado para lecionar história na melhor faculdade do mundo.

Aquele dia fora um dos melhores dias de sua vida .Afinal , não é qualquer um que consegue o que ele conseguiu.

-Parabéns Edward ! – parabenizavam todos.

-Obrigada – Lhes respondia sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele sabia que teria de estudar bastante e se manter atualizado , ainda mas formado na área que era .A história tanto a presente quanto a passada mudam, tudo depende das descobertas .

Na história passada não pode se mexer ,mas se alguém escolhe algum determinado lugar para estudar , pode acabar achando um pedaço da mesma e mudando a história que _nós_ conhecemos. Na história presente , cada escolha que a pessoa fizer vai mudar sua vida , tanto presente quanto futura.

Era isso que ele mais gostava na matéria .História não era uma coisa definida como matemática .A história é movida por pessoas que ao interpretarem a si próprios e ao fazerem suas escolhas estão modificando a história mesmo que seja minimamente.

Na matemática , você só muda algo se tiver muito conhecimento sobre aquilo .A história pode ser mudada pelo simples fato de você preferir ficar em casa naquele dia do que sair .

Edward sabia que se conseguisse um bom desempenho em Harvard ,seria uma pessoa influente e importante .Naquela época era o que realmente ele queria.

**Roma, Itália – 2009 **

Dois anos depois de se formar a jovem italiana cheia de ambições estava decidida a continuar sua carta ,mas agora tinha novos objetivos : Se mudar para a capital , Roma .Mas existiam dois empecilhos : O custo de vida em Roma é um dos mais caros e era um pouco difícil arranjar um emprego na área que Isabella escolhera.

Claro que ela não era pobre , mas com sua renda moraria em um dos piores lugares em Roma , pois o que em sua pequena cidade era considerado classe media , em Roma era classe baixa. Ela também havia pensado na possibilidade de trabalhar em algo diferente e continuar com seus projetos, mas não era de bom grado que faria isso.

**Harvard, Massachusetts , EUA – 2009**

-Por enquanto é só . Amanhã terá uma prova que valerá 20 % da nota ão dispensados. –Disse o professor.

Edward sentou na cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos .Olheiras adornavam seu lindo rosto angelical , o cansaço que lhe abatia era aparente para todos ,menos para ele próprio.

Para o professor de história seria só questão de costume .Afinal , trabalhara lá por quase 2 anos e não seria agora que desistiria.

-Você deveria dormir mais , Edward – Disse Angelina entrando em sua sala.

Angelina era professora de química e muito amiga de Edward. Fora ela que lhe confortou nos primeiros dias na universidade e fez com que ele se sentisse em casa .Claro que fora meio inevitável a atração dela por ele .Afinal, eram parecidos e Edward era um homem muito educado,mas ela sabia que nem adiantava pensar no caso , ele só pensava no seu trabalho.

-Eu deveria estudar mais , o teste deles é amanhã e ainda não está no nível que eu queira – Reclamou ele tombando a cabeça para trás , a encostando na parede da sala.

-Por que não se reuni com o outro professor de história ? –Ela sugeriu.

Claro que em uma universidade como Harvard era preciso de mais de um professor de história , pois vários cursos necessitavam saber de história , então ali eram dois: Edward e Tom .

-Boa idéia , estamos no mesmo nível com os alunos mesmo , mas será que ele vai aceitar refazer sua prova em um dia ? –Especulou Edward.

-Tente , ele é uma boa pessoa e também é seu amigo- Lembrou Angelina deixando a sala.

**Roma, Itália – 2010**

Se passara mais um ano e Isabella trabalhava agora em uma empresa que focava o investimento ecológico na tecnologia. Seu cargo era bom ,ao o melhor ,mas era bom .Ela percebia que sua vida começara a tomar um rumo.

Há dois anos , ela trabalhava em uma empresa como secretária , depois de mudou para uma empresa com fins tecnológicos e por fim chegou a EcoTechnology , onde trabalhava com a parte de assessoria da empresa.

Seu objetivo era alcançar a área de projetos ,mas isso levaria algum tempo e ela sabia disso.

Sua moradia em Roma melhorara muito desde que chegara , era uma apartamento relativamente grande com 2 suítes , uma sala de teve , sala de estar , sala de jantar , banheiro e cozinha.

Fizera amigos no trabalho ,mas nada que ela pudesse chamar de melhor amigo. Para ela , amizades eram boas até o ponto em que se pode conseguir algo que quer , depois são descartáveis .Claro que ela não era coração frio , era gentil com todos e amava sua família , só não ligava muito para amizades.

**Massachusetts , EUA – 2010**

-Eu realmente não agüento mais ! –Exclamou Edward- Todo mundo espera o melhor de mim em todas as situações a todas as horas !

-Mas , você tem certeza que quer se demitir ? – Perguntou o diretor da universidade- Você pode tirar férias prolongadas e nesse meio tempo pensar melhor no que quer – propôs ele.

Edward começou a pensar com mais clareza , o cansaço afetara seu raciocínio , e agora via que podia se arrepender depois e conseguir um trabalho com uma remuneração como a de Harvard era impossível .

-Tudo bem , vou tirar férias- Disse massageando as têmporas

-ótimo , te darei ... dois meses de férias .-Disse o diretor.

-Obrigada – Disse o jovem professor.

Chegara em casa desgastado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por sair um pouco daquela loucura. Estudar era bom , mas tudo em excesso faz mal.

Seu celular começou a tocar e com um gemido de preguiça o atendeu.

-Alo

-Oi filho , tudo bem meu amor ?

-Tudo mãe e você ?

-Também e como vão as coisas em Harvard?

-Tirei umas férias , já estava morto de cansaço.

-Ah , ainda bem meu filho .É bom que já adianto seu presente de aniversário.

-Que presente ?

-Passagens para Roma ! – Respondeu alegre.

-Que ótimo ,mãe .Obrigada.

-Você não parece muito animado .

-Eu preciso dormir .

-Tudo bem , descanse , seu vôo vai sair depois de amanhã só vou conferir o horário e amanhã te ligo avisando

-Tudo bem mãe , obrigada

-De nada meu anjo .Boa noite e descanse bastante.

-Obrigada , boa noite

Edward se jogou na cama , sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa , e caiu em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

* * *

**Fanfic** : Perfeita Itália

**Ano de criação** : 2010

Sinopse:

Cansado da vida que tinha **ele** tirou férias.

Persistente , **ela** se mudou para Roma.

**Ele** queria **esquecer **,

**Ela** queria ser **lembrada **,

**Ele** queria ter um tempo só **para ele** ,

**Ela** queria ajudar **o mundo**.

Duas pessoas , dois objetivos , um **destino**.

**Personagens principais :**

**Nome** : Isabella Rossetti Maddalon

**Idade** : 26 anos

**Local **: Roma , Italia

**Profissão** : Ecólogo

**Línguas** : Inglês , Frances e italiano

**Foto**: procurem no google "Laura Pasini" será basicamente a bella em questões de aparencia.

**Nome**: Edward Walker Cullen

**Idade**: 28

**Local** : Massachusetts , Estados Unidos

**Profissão** : Professor de história em Harvard

**Línguas** : Ingles , Frances , Alemão e Italiano.

**Local da história** : Roma , Itália

**Tempo na história**: Inicio de 2010

**Personagens adicionais**:

-Giuliana, Augustina e Lorenco : amigos de bella

-Angelo Rossetti Aldon : Pai de bella

- Laura Maddalon Rossetti : Mãe de bella

-Angelina, Tom , Gregory e Marcy : amigos de Edward

-Addam Walker Cullen : Pai de Edward

-Bridgit Cullen Walker : Mãe de Edward.

**_AVISO_**: Por agora , não pretendo colocar nenhum personagem da saga crepusculo nessa fanfic , além de bella e Edward . Talvez eu mude de idéia , mas inicialmente serão só os dois , o resto eu inventarei.

* * *

DEIXEM UM REVIEW !


End file.
